From the Beginning
by Mymaster
Summary: AsterixXObelix. The two warriors come together at last. Asterix is taken and Obelix has to get him back. Small lemon.
1. The Beginning

'' Thought "" Speech

**Asterix and all characters associated with them are owned by their respectable owners. I only wrote the story because I love them!**

One lovely Gaulish day, two best friends were out on a wild boar hunt. Walking and chatting along, searching for tracks of wild boars or tracks left by Romans. They were checking out some recent tracks left by some wild boars when a beautiful lady Gaul walked through the woodland, Obelix spotted her as she came closer to the best friends.

He started to blush as he noticed how the light shone down on her perfect blonde hair, making it shine like she was an angel. Asterix noticed the blush appear on Obelix's face, knowing the telltale signs that his friend just gained a new or maybe even an old crush again. He looked in the direction that seemed to transfix Obelix. He saw the pretty lady coming towards them, she was beautiful but Asterix has never been one to base everything on looks. Being his gentlemen like self though, he introduced himself.  
"Hello, fair lady, I am Asterix and this is Obelix. Do you need any help?"  
"Hello, Asterix and Obelix. I am Fafarix, niece of Totamix. I am going for a visit. Would you be able to show me the way to the village, I seem to have gotten a little lost."  
"Of course, we would be delighted to show you the way, wouldn't we, Obelix?"  
"Mmm... yeah... Ah," Asterix chuckled at his friend's inability to act normal around a pretty lady. Asterix led the group back to the village where Fafarix went on her way after thanking Asterix and Obelix.

Later on, Asterix and Obelix were on their way to the banquet in honour of Fafarix, Obelix was already in twists over seeing her again.

They arrived at the banquet early, and took their seats after greeting everyone.  
Fafarix noticed Asterix and Obelix just as they were digging into their wild boars. She had heard much of these two brave warriors, the brightest and strongest of all the warriors in the village. Asterix didn't seem that interested in her, but Obelix seemed to really like her. She always wanted a brilliant warrior as a husband, maybe she has found one.  
She skipped over to the two men.  
"Hello, Asterix. Hello, Obelix."  
"Hello, Fafarix."  
"...el...loo."  
"How are you, mighty warriors?" Asterix thought it was particular the way she was behaving. Knowing that Obelix won't be able to answer for himself, he chose to answer for him.  
"We are well, thank-you. How are you enjoying the banquet?"  
"Much better now that I have company," Fafarix purred as she sided up next to Obelix. Asterix quirked an eyebrow at her, 'Is she trying to get something from Obelix, I won't let her use him.' Obelix was startled; ladies rarely acted this way towards him. He didn't know what to do, so he looked toward Asterix for help. Asterix noticed that Obelix seemed very on edge and decided it might be time they left.  
"Yes, well sorry it's about time we left. It was good to see you again. Good night."  
"Oh. Good night Asterix. Very good night Obelix... "

They stood up and left, going to their own huts for bed.


	2. Next Day

The next day, the best friends met up and decided to go wild boar hunting.

"There's one!" Obelix ran after the wild boar, tackling it to the ground and ending its life quickly.  
Asterix smiled that was three, enough to fill Obelix for a little while. Obelix stood back up with boar slung over each other shoulder. He looked to Asterix, and his smile dropped. Asterix became worried about Obelix. "Ah, Asterix," Obelix whispered.  
"Yes, Obelix, what's wrong?" Asterix replied worriedly, he didn't like to see his friend so down.  
"I like Fafarix." Asterix's heart jumped a beat, but still smiled, deciding that teasing would cover his unease.  
"Well then tell her?" Asterisk poked.  
"But do you think she likes me?" Obelix looked so lost to Asterix.  
"I'm sure she does." Asterix patted Obelix as high as he could reach. Obelix picked up and hugged Asterix. He was so happy to always have him with him.  
"Come on Obelix, let's go back to my hut and I'll cook up these boars." Obelix nodded.

As they walked back from the woodlands into the village, Fafarix came along.  
"Obelix! Asterix," Fafarix ran up to them, smiling up at Obelix. "Hello Fafarix."  
"Mmm... ahh... hello..." Obelix stuttered.  
"What are you doing?" She sided up next to Obelix, rubbing slightly against him.  
"Ah, nothing."  
"Would you keep me company?"  
"Ah, Asterix?" Fafarix turned, started that Asterix was still there. She smiled at him; she would have to get rid of him.  
"Yes, Asterix, you wouldn't mind right? If Obelix and I got to know each other better?"  
Asterix became uncomfortable, he truly didn't wish to lose Obelix to another but he'd never stop Obelix either.  
"I'm going to go cook my boar. Good bye." Fafarix's smile widened, in her mind, she'd just won.

Asterix walked away. As he left, Obelix's insides twisted as he watched, he found himself wishing to follow, no longer caring that he was standing next to Fafarix, the female he had just been crushing on. He didn't want to be there anymore. "Bye Fafarix. I have to go." And Obelix left in the direction of his quarry.

Obelix sat with his dog, Dogmatix, in his quarry, thinking. At last a beautiful lady was interested in him, yet he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. When Asterix walked away to leave them alone, he felt so lost, so alone even when Fafarix was standing right next to him. He didn't understand what he felt. Why he felt so incomplete without Asterix by his side. He knew he loved Asterix; they had been together for years. He would follow Asterix to the ends of the world. He has followed him to the ends of the world. But when had that love changed from friend to something more. Something he couldn't live without. Yes, yes he now knew the only one he truly loved was Asterix. And he wanted him so badly now. But would Asterisk want him back. Asterix has always been with Obelix, but would he stay if Obelix wanted more from him. Now that he knew what he wanted, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from losing control and trying to take him. Obelix decided he must face it straight on. He got up and started back toward Asterix's hut. He had a plan.

Entering Asterix's hut to the smell of roasting boar, he had to remind himself why he was truly here.  
"Hey Obelix," Asterix greeted, "Would you like to stay for dinner? Though I would have thought you would be with Fafarix?" "Ah, I would like to stay for dinner." Seeing Obelix's distress at his other query, he let it be and served up a boar to Obelix, and one to himself. After polishing off all the wild boars, Asterix turned to Obelix. "What happened, Obelix?"  
"I know now that someone already has my heart and no one else can take their place."  
"Who is that?" Asterix asked. Obelix decided it was now or never and kissed Asterix on the lips.  



	3. AsterixXObelix

"Obelix, what?"

"I love you, Asterix," Obelix kissed him again.

Asterix was surprised at the start but shortly gave in. He knew for some time that this may happen, they would never leave each other for anyone else but the primitive urges were still there. They would end up satisfying themselves with each other. And now it seemed was that time.

Asterix started to kiss back, Obelix was overjoyed, he knew he would have to be gentle with the smaller man, he didn't want to hurt Asterix, just make Asterix his. He had had crushes on women on and off for years but there was only one person who ever made him feel happy, feel loved, and feel like he actually belonged. And that was Asterix, so after the last one he knew for certain Asterix was the only one he could ever truly be with, and he wished so hard that Asterix felt the same, even if Asterix and he had been through it all, he didn't know if Asterix would actually allow himself to be taken by Obelix. But now Obelix knew, yes Asterix was his forever.

Taking his time, even if his body didn't want to, he explored the younger man, he'd seen it all before after all, they had been best of friends for years, but now he was seeing it all in a different light, and much closer up. Slowly he undressed his new lover, taking in everything from the scarce hair on his chest to the muscles just right for his size and warrior status. Stroking down the smaller body, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake as he aims lower, stroking over the growing bulge in Asterix's pants, delighted to hear the moan escape from his lover's lips, he works the red pants down and slides his hand around Asterix's cock.

He had seen it a handful of times, here and there over the years but only now it truly attracts his attention, stroking it up and down slowly he watches as Asterix's face turns to lust and moans. And he just snaps. He wants to be inside his Asterix, ripping himself out of his own trousers, his cock standing to attention. Just before he tries to plunge it straight in, he stops and remembers that would really hurt Asterix, he has to prepare him. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Asterix looks up at him to see what's going on.

Obelix smiled back, stroked Asterix's cock to make Asterix lay back down in pleasure. He pulls him up a little and presses a finger to Asterix's little ring of muscles, massaging them, and then plunging the finger in. Asterix arches up, and moans as Obelix plunges his finger in and out the small body. Adding a second finger after a few more minutes then another. He couldn't take it any longer; he had to be inside his Asterix. Pulling his fingers out, he lines his cock up and plunges into the tight ring of muscles while hugging the rest of the body to his. 'He's so small compared to me, I must be gentle' he thought while plunging Asterix up and down on his cock. Stroking Asterix's cock as him plunged into him, bringing them both closer and closer to completion. As they both came, Obelix hugs Asterix close, staring into his eyes.

"My Asterix, mine only." Asterix at last truly understood what this act meant to Obelix, he believes that Asterix has given himself to him, that they now belonged to each other completely. But then again, hadn't they already. He knew he had no problems with that.

"Yes, Obelix and now you are mine." Obelix's smile could rival the sun, he laid them down and they fell asleep in each other's arms, truly together.


	4. Next Morning

Asterix awoke first, to find himself still circled by Obelix's arms. He smiled at him, his new lover, and then his smile vanished as he figured he needed to pee. He climbed out from under Obelix's arms and put on his clothes. Looking over once more at Obelix's face, he decides to give him a peck on the cheek then walks out to pee. While Asterix is gone, Obelix awakens to find his arms empty. He slightly freaks, Asterix should be here with him in his arms. He got up and puts his trousers on to start his search for his Asterix. Just as he put one leg through, Asterix walks back in through the door. "Asterix! Where were you?" Asterix laughed, "I needed to pee." "Oh," Obelix breathed in deeply, and as Asterix walked into grabbing range, he took his chance and grabbed him. Hugging him as close as possible, nibbling on his ear, "I want you again." "Aren't you hungry, Obelix?" "Yes, for you," letting his trousers fall back to the ground. He brought Asterix back to the bed, and spent the rest of the morning claiming him over and over again. The rest of the village thought it was a little strange not to see them, but didn't give it a second thought.

Over with old man Caesar, he was pacing in front of his throne, back and forth pondering on how to deal with his biggest thorn, the indomitable Gauls. 'Asterix, Obelix and Getafix are the biggest problem. I need to get rid of them. The Druid whose potion gives them all that strength, the small warrior who always out smarts me and the fat one with amazing strength. I just need to get rid of them! Then that village will fall. I just need a plan to get rid of them!'  



	5. Forest Trip

Asterix awoke first again. He looked out the window and noticed it was quite close to evening. 'Obelix will be hungry when he awakens. He sleeps so deeply when he runs out of energy.' Asterix manoeuvres out of the bed but as he moved a pain went up his spine from his backside. 'Obelix is really insatiable in everything.' He stood up; a warrior always works through his pain. He kisses Obelix, and decides to retrieve a couple of wild boars for a late lunch.

He walks out from his hut, heading towards the opening of the village and in to the woodland beyond. Asterix starts to look for boar tracks, his mind continually reminded of the activities of that morning by the ache in his backside. 'Obelix may have got a little too rough this morning. Oh well, I will have to get used to it. I'm his now, and he's never been very good at self control.' Asterix continued on, searching for wild boars, his mind preoccupied.

A Roman, who lost a bet, was out on patrol when he notices Asterix. He notices that Asterix seemed preoccupied and alone. He decides to capture Asterix. The Roman attacks Asterix from behind, knocking him out. He grabs the unconscious Asterix and starts to drag him back to the Roman camp. 'Yes, I will be rewarded for catching the famous Asterix.'

At this time Obelix awoke with a start, sensing something wrong. He looked around for Asterix, he was gone again. He knew he had to find him, this time something was truly wrong. Leaving the hut, he asked around the village if anyone had seen Asterix, and was pointed in the direction of the woodland. He started off, anxious to find his Asterix.

Dragging the still unconscious Asterix into the Roman camp, Toutais, the Roman locked up Asterix and went looking for his commander. He was so proud of himself; he had caught one of the Gauls. He found his commander, and explained to him that he had caught Asterix.

"What! Where is the fat one that's always by his side?"  
"Wasn't with him. It was just him."  
"We have to get rid of him! Before the fat one comes looking for him!"  
"But he's Asterix. We could use him against the Gauls, wouldn't Caesar want him?"  
"We are doomed because of you. Send Asterix to Caesar and you can escort him!"  
So the Roman left, taking a now awake but bound Asterix with him, in the direction of the capital.

Obelix ran through the woods, looking for any sign of Asterix, of any clue to where he is. He came across his helmet, simply discarded on the floor. The rage that coursed through his veins, he'd never felt it so strong. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to kill those that hurt his Asterix. He knew that the Romans had taken him, and that he had to get Asterix back.


	6. Roman Camp

The rage Obelix felt was all consuming, he didn't bother going back to the village. He knew the longer he waited, the worse it could be for Asterix.  
As he ran toward the Roman camp, images of a beaten and broken Asterix continued to flash in his minds eye. Forcing him to run faster and his rage to build.  
Smashing through the Roman gate, taking out several Romans as Well. He stood in the courtyard and roared.  
"Where is Asterix!"

Quite a few miles away, Asterix was gagged and bound, and strapped to the back of a horse galloping at full speed. He had long passed out from the rough treatment and head wound. The Roman thought he heard something far off behind, and urged the horse to go faster, he didn't want to be caught with small Gaul.

Obelix got no immediate answer, so he went on a rampage. Destroying everything and everyone he could possibly get his hands on. Till he came across the general, huddled in a corner, whimpering away from the Gauls anger while whispering to himself that it was all a bad idea.  
Obelix managed to calm himself longer enough to ask one simple question.  
"Where is Asterix?"  
The general answered quietly, "been sent to Rome." He expected to be beaten senseless but Obelix simply turned and walked away. He needed to get Asterix back and he had already wasted enough time on these Romans.

Obelix returned back to the village only long enough to make sure Dogmatix would be cared for and tell them what happened. Then he left for Rome, and no one dared step in his way for they all noticed the barely controlled rage that sizzled just under the surface. 


	7. Roman Road

All roads lead to Rome may have just become Rome's downfall as Obelix ran towards the city, not wanting to take too much time.

As Obelix had started off, Asterix had arrived. He had awoken, though he rather had not with the headache he had. He was forced round stand in front of the thrown where Caesar sat.  
"Asterix." He proclaimed.  
"Caesar," Asterix growled, still trying to fight back the ache in his head.  
"See how the mighty have fallen."  
"See how the cowards with be ruined." "Cowards! We are no cowards. And Caesar will be victorious!" The Roman that delivered Asterix shivered.  
"Only cowards attack from behind. And you don't think Obelix will come for me?" Asterix challenged.  
"I will deal with your friend. And I know of no cowardice. Guards, take him away!"  
Asterix knew it was no use to fight back so he allowed them to lead him to his cell.

Back on the Roman road to Rome, Obelix was making good time, smashing his way through every legionary that tried to stop him. Not even stopping for food. Getting closer and closer to Rome and Asterix.

Caesar had heard that Obelix was on his way. He had Asterix chained up and whipped, hoping to gain some information he could use against Obelix and the other Gauls. Though he had been cautioned that the little Gaul was weakening yet still not speaking, he just hoped he gave up something he could use before he died. Or he knew Rome was doomed.

Obelix decided he had to eat; he would be of no use to Asterix if he was not at his strongest. He caught a couple of boars and cooked them quickly. He was so close to Rome now, he could sense Asterix and something was deathly wrong. 


	8. Caesars Palace

Obelix smashed his way into the grand palace. Caesar was waiting for him. He had had arrows chiselled into the walls to direct him in the right direction, hoping to minimize the amount of distraction Obelix caused. Obelix came across the chamber that Caesar's thrown was kept and growled at him.

"Welcome, Obelix," Caesar greeted.  
"Where is Asterix?" Obelix yelled.  
"He is here."  
"Give him to me!"  
"I have a proposition for you, Obelix. A game."  
"Why should I agree?"  
"Because it's your only chance to save Asterix," Caesar twirled his hand and Asterix was dragged into the room.

He was dropped to the floor as a pool of his own blood started to form around him. Obelix drew cold; his Asterix was shirtless and covered in cuts across his back which looked festering. His face was thin and drawn but he managed to lift his head and in a breathless voice whispered, "Obelix..." Obelix was about to launch at Caesar when Caesar clicked his fingers and in seconds a legionary was holding Asterix's head up and a sword to his neck.

Obelix froze. He turned to Caesar.  
"What do you want?"  
"I know you Gauls won't go down without a fight, even for one of your own, so I propose a game, an ending battle."  
"I accept." Obelix answered through gritted teeth.  
"It will be a battle like no other. Your village against all of Rome. No magic potion. Just warrior against warrior. Starts in one day."  
"Asterix?"  
"If you win, he will be returned alive." Caesar clicked his fingers again and Asterix was dragged away by the legionary, still with the sword to his neck. Obelix watched him go. He looked like his world had been broken to pieces. But he will get Asterix back, alive.

Obelix left soon after, running for the village, unfortunately he arms were empty but he would fill them with Asterix once more.  



	9. Battle For Asterix

Obelix had arrived back at the village within the day. The villagers noticed he was alone, and a village meeting was called. Obelix explained what happened.  
"You promised we wouldn't use the magic potion?" Getafix asked.  
"I said we would battle for Asterix. He said something about not using the magic potion after that." Obelix replied.  
"So you never actually agreed to the rules he proposed."  
"No, I don't think, my attention was on the blade to Asterixs throat." Obelix said sadly.  
"The Romans have harmed him?" Getafix gasped.  
"Badly." The Gauls looked between each other, and decided that the Romans had to be taught a lesson.

A few hours later...  
The Gauls and the Romans stood face to face on the field outside the Gaul village. Obelix and Caesar met in the middle.  
"Do you wish to surrender Gaul, you have no magic potion and are very out numbered!" Caesar proclaimed, happily.  
"I never agreed to no magic potion. And no one else did either." Obelix proclaimed back to Caesar, smiling. "All I agreed to was the battle, nothing more."  
Caesar started to look very afraid. "Attack!"

The Gauls truly fought in this battle, they didn't hold back. The Romans hadn't held back against their own, they will not hold back against them. They obliterated all the Romans then moved onto their camp. Pushing down the walls, they all searched for Asterix, Obelix took the front. He found Asterix in the general's tent, he was bound and very sickly looking. Obelix became afraid to touch him in case he accidently broke him more. He wanted to break down crying but knew he had to save Asterix first. As he walked toward Asterix, the general stepped up beside Asterix and held a sword to his deathly pale skin, slashing his shoulder. Obelix stopped breathing.  
"You will not have him back, Gaul!"  
Obelix had never moved so fast in his life, he swung his hand forward and caught the Roman around the neck, and squeezed with all his strength. The generals head fell to the ground. Obelix fell to his knees, cradling Asterix to his chest. Noticing that he was breathing softly, he pulled himself up off the ground. He has to get Asterix help.  
The Gauls left the camp in pieces, and Obelix left the Romans dead.  



	10. Never Leave Me

Walking back from the destroyed Roman camp with Asterix in his arms, Obelix couldn't help the worry and hate that was coursing through his veins, hate for the Romans that hurt his precious Asterix and worry for his precious Asterix who was bleeding down him trousers. Seeing how much blood that was still flowing from his wound, Obelix decided he must run even if it caused more pain for Asterix, it would get him help faster.

Upon entering the village Getafix greeted Obelix, "Here, and Obelix, we must clean up that wound and heal it." Obelix followed Getafix into Asterix's hut, laying Asterix down on his bed, remembering that not many days ago he took Asterix as his own here, before the Romans took him from him, again his anger flared.

"Calm Obelix, Asterix needs you to be calm right now," sensing Obelix's distress rising. Getafix continued to work, cleaning Asterix's wounds up and bandaging him up while Obelix kept up a watchful eye, never leaving the hut for any reason.

Asterix started to show improvement after a few days, he woke to Obelix staring down at him in worry. "Obelix," he coughed, "Need water." "Of course, Asterix," Obelix grabbed the water pitcher and cup pouring Asterix a cup and helping him to drink. "Obelix are we safe?" "Yes Asterix, we, you are safe now." At that Asterix went back to sleep.

It took a few more days for Asterix to start moving around, the minor wounds had healed and only his shoulder wound remained. Obelix continued to be attentive, never leaving the hut for long and only to get necessitates. Asterix was working on getting his strength back when Obelix returned from one of his runs for wild boar.

"Obelix, I'm sorry for all the trouble that happened and that I caused." Obelix looked shocked that Asterix could blame any of what happened upon himself at all. Obelix strolled up to his little lover and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up gently, "Asterix, everything that happened was the Romans, and I'll never let them take you again." Obelix said sternly while looking into Asterix's eyes.  
Kissing him on lips and softening, "I'll never let you leave me, Asterix, never ever." Obelix whispered while claiming Asterix's lips again. "Now that you are mine, completely..." Being careful of Asterix's shoulder wound that hadn't completely healed yet, not wanting to hurt his Asterix any more than those horrible Romans have, he nibbled down the side of Asterix's neck while Asterix moaned. Obelix deciding that Asterix tasted even better than roasted wild boar and that he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have him. So he claimed him again, swearing to himself that Asterix will never be taken from him again. 


End file.
